


Coming Home

by MrMundy



Series: Metanoia [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cuddling, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMundy/pseuds/MrMundy
Summary: Odahviing was kind enough to lend his wings to Ariquar once more, after the deed with Alduin was finished. Everything seemed the same afterward, in some strange way - he had expected at least something to feel different after killing the World Eater. To be enlightened, or to figure out something important about his place in the world. But in the end, it simply felt like killing another dragon - with the aid of a few allies he barely knew and the lack of absorbing another soul into his being.
Relationships: Male Altmer Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Teldryn Sero, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Teldryn Sero
Series: Metanoia [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686898
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tes tumblr
> 
> https://tellydryn.tumblr.com/post/185916693821/coming-home-odahviing-was-kind-enough-to-lend

Odahviing was kind enough to lend his wings to Ariquar once more, after the deed with Alduin was finished. Everything seemed the same afterward, in some strange way - he had expected at least something to feel different after killing the World Eater. To be enlightened, or to figure out something important about his place in the world. But in the end, it simply felt like killing another dragon - with the aid of a few allies he barely knew and the lack of absorbing another soul into his being.

The Greybeards had reacted as he’d expected - calm, collected, and as though they’d expected the outcome. Paarthurnax had mourned his fallen brother, but understood the reasoning behind Ariquar’s actions. Perhaps that was why nothing felt different - the reactions from those so far had been so underwhelming.

Odahviing took him directly to Dragonsreach once more, landing on the great porch, wings folding in to creep along the structure. Guards rushed out, barely recognizing the dragon - Farengar was the one to stop them from further action, and Odahviing huffed a great breath of hot air toward the court wizard, ruffling his robes. 

Ariquar clambered down from Odahviing’s scales, his legs hitting the ground and a shock travelling upward, causing him to falter. He fell against the dragon’s side and realigned himself as quickly as he could, figuring in his head that if he were to ride a dragon again, it would be with something to keep him safer - a dragon’s neck was wider than a horse’s sides and his legs burned from holding on.

His eyes turned upward as Balgruuf and his men strode through the doors, and behind them, Teldryn, his armor shed for some more comfortable clothing, a scarf wrapped around his neck. His eyes lit up when he saw Ariquar, expression shifting from worry to relief.

“Is it done?” Balgruuf said, the words hanging heavy in the air for several moments before Ariquar nodded once, his hand braced still against Odahviing’s neck.

Tentative glee rose up in the men on the porch, whispering between themselves about the dragon threat being vanquished. One woman began to ask how Ariquar did it, but was stopped by the Jarl’s hand raising to silence everyone.

“You look tired, Dragonborn. Perhaps you need some rest before we ask you too many questions.” At that, Ariquar nodded mouth shut in a tight line. Exhaustion was beginning to creep up on him - his body was aching and yelling for him to just rest, lie down, anything. 

“There are a couple of spare bedrooms in Dragonsreach - if you wish to use them, you go right ahead. If you need anything, my men will be here.” As Balgruuf finished speaking, Ariquar nodded and waved a hand, pushing himself away from Odahviing. The dragon crept backward to the edge of the porch. Ariquar was almost to the door as words rumbled from Odahviing.

“I will return to the mountain. My offer still stands, dovahkiin - vah su’um ven!” The porch shook as Odahviing took off, causing Ariquar to stumble, his armor feeling far too heavy, far too stiff. Thankfully, Teldryn had rushed to his side and stabilized him with an arm wrapped around his waist. In the haze of exhaustion, Ariquar leaned his head downward and pressed his lips to Teldryn’s temple. 

“Ari?” Teldryn said, eyes searching his face for a moment, giving up after realising his companion was far too tired to answer him. Pressing up against him, Teldryn instead focused on helping him somewhere quiet.

–

Ariquar’s armor took help to remove. His fingers were too stiff, fumbling with each piece that held it together. The elaborate ties were beyond his skill at the moment, and Teldryn was forced to help him. The gauntlets,boots, and the breastplate and shoulder guards went first, followed quickly by the armor bound to his thighs and legs. Each piece took far longer than it should have, but the weight off of his body felt wonderful. The moment the last piece was removed, Ariquar fell back onto the blankets on the spare bed, ready to pass out. 

Except his hair was bunched up in a half-undone bun, stabbing him in the back of the head. Instead of working it out, he simply groaned and rolled to his side, watching Teldryn put the last pieces of his armor up. 

“I could have helped you out of the rest of that, you know,” Teldryn said, sitting down next to the curve of Ariquar’s legs. His hand rested on Ariquar’s side, the rough fabric of the armor’s underclothes scratching against his fingertips.

“I’ll be fine,” Ariquar said, his voice quiet, rougher than usual. He’d been Shouting so much - he hadn’t realised the pain it could cause to one’s throat. 

“You’re sure?” Teldryn asked, and in any other situation, Ariquar would have laughed and joked about wanting him to be unclothed, but he barely had the energy to do that. 

“I’m sure.” He said, reaching upward with straining arms to undo his hair. It was knotted and felt rougher than normal - possibly from the wind when riding on Odahviing’s back. Or from fighting hordes of draugr in Skuldafn. Silence fell over the room as he shuffled into a more comfortable position on his back, shoulders relaxing into the blankets. Teldryn moved to get up, but Ariquar stopped him with a soft sound, grabbing at his fingers to prevent him from going very far.

“Stay with me,” Ariquar whispered. It was different from usual - their relationship ( whatever it could be called ) was based on casual banter and sex. They’d never expressed a need to go past that, kept it as a beneficial thing for the both of them and stayed platonic. Now, as Ariquar stared up at Teldryn with his brows furrowed, something clicked for the both of them. 

Teldryn took the offer, curling himself up into Ariquar’s space, crossing a line they’d never bothered to even mention before. Ariquar’s arms wrapped around him and their foreheads pressed together, eyes closed.

“I was scared,” Ariquar said, “That if something happened, that if I didn’t come back…”

“But you did.” Teldryn said, his hand finding Ariquar’s cheek. His thumb stroked across his cheekbone, and somehow falling into something tender was natural feeling. “You came back. You’re here. And you’re very, very tired, my friend.”

Ariquar smiled.

“I missed you. I missed everything. But mostly you, Tel.” A moment passed, hesitation or simply letting himself breathe, Ariquar didn’t know. Not really. “I love you.”

For all his years, Teldryn hadn’t expected something like that to make his heart skip. Nor had he ever expected to reciprocate anything in such a manner, but the reply came so easily, he wondered just how long he’d been wanting to say it.

“I love you, too, you bastard. Now sleep - I’ll be here for you when you wake.” 

And he was. He always was. 


End file.
